Five Years of a Ferret's Life
by Teddy Toast
Summary: "Ahhh!" I yelled as I ran through the thick forest. Behind me are my friends Al and Rose. We are currently being chased by giant spiders in The Forbidden Forest. Confusing? Let me explain...
1. The Beginning

**A/N This is my first story so please be kind. Reviews are appreciated.**

Chapter 1 The Beginning

"Ahhh!" I yelled as I ran through the thick forest. Behind me are my friends Al and Rose. We are currently being chased by giant spiders in The Forbidden Forest. Confusing? Let me explain...

Al is my best friend and Rose is his cousin. YES Al is the Albus Severus Potter son of Harry Potter and Ginny Potter and Rose is the daughter of Ron and Hermione Weasley. Al is a small and skinny kid. He has bright green eyes and untidy black hair (like his father). Rose, well, what to say about her? She is the perfect combination of Ron and Hermione. She has long beautiful red hair, startling blue eyes and many freckles.

To understand why we are being chased by spiders I have to start at the beginning. Yes the very beginning. I was born on July 24, 2006. It was a sunny afternoon when my Mom gave birth to me. She and my Dad ended up naming me Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. I know what a stupid name! I usually go by Scor. My Mom says that I look like my Dad with the blond hair and the pale face, but I have my Mom's brown eyes. I have no siblings but I have a second cousin named Teddy.

Al was born on November 14, 2005. He has the largest family in the world. I think... I'm not sure the Weasley/Potter clan is huge. Rose was born on January 29, 2005. She is the oldest out of all of us and usually does our homework too.

Now I am going to fast forward a couple of years and begin with my first year in Hogwarts and King's Cross.

**A/N So tell me what you think. I am planing on making this a multi-chapter fic. In the beginning it is their 5th year. I am going to write their 1st to the end of the 5th past the part in the beginning. Please read and Review.**

**:) :) :)Gilli**


	2. King's Cross

**A/N I will be making longer chapters now Also last time I forgot this...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any characters JK does :(**

Chapter 2 King's Cross

I ran at top speed toward the barrier. It was my first time going to King's Cross, and I was jittery with excitement. Instantly as I hit the barrier steam filled the air and a huge scarlet steam engine was in front of me.

"Do you need help taking your trunk over to the train?" asked my dad.

"Sure I would love some help," I replied. My dad picked up my trunk and carried it over to the train telling me on the way.

"You are going to love Hogwarts Scor. It is a magical place full of adventure. However, don't get your self into too much trouble."

"I won't Dad. I am so excited for Hogwarts! What house do you think I am going to be in?" I said.

"I don't know what house you'll be in. You don't find until you get there," he said. When my dad and I reached the train there was this red headed man yelling at a kid about only having one pet or something. As the man yelled he was lifting a trunk up. It slipped and started to fall. I ran over and caught it.

"Here let me help you sir," I said politely. I assisted him in putting the trunk in. After, he looked at me. The man began staring.

"Excuse me sir where should I place my son's trunk?" **(A/N I imagine Percy now working for Hogwarts and not at the Ministry anymore)** my dad asked. The man stopped looking at me a turned to face my father.

"Hello, Draco right? I am Percy Weasley. You can put the trunk there," he smiled worryingly as he pointed to an empty spot.

"Thank you Percy," my dad replied as he put the trunk in its place. "Come on Scor, let's go back to your mom." Dad and I walked back to find my mom talking with some of my dad's old school friends. Let me make something clear I _hate_ my dad's old school friends and their children. Dad knew this so he called my mom over to get her away from them.

"Oh Draco there you are!" she said as she walked over. My mom is a tall thin motherly woman with long black hair and chocolate brown eyes. "Are you excited to go to Hogwarts Scorpius?" Yes my mother uses my full name.

"Very excited," I said with enthusiasm. I then notice my dad was looking in the direction of a bunch of red and blacked haired people. "Dad who are they?"

"Just some people who saved my life in the war," he replied. I know about the war. Dad was bad in the war but in the end he sided with Harry Potter. I wonder if the people were related. "Now Scor I have some advice for you this year," he said. "Keep your head down. You're smart so do amazing at school and do your homework. Make friends but make sure they are true and nice friends. You are a Malfoy people are going to hate you. Be kind, polite and treat everyone with respect. However, also have fun."

"I will Dad. See you at Christmas!" I said as I hugged him and my mom. I climbed aboard the train, found an empty compartment and fell asleep.

**A/N Hey Ch 3 won't be up until Monday because I have a swim meet this week end.** **Read and review please**

**:) :) :)Gilli**


	3. The Train, Quidditch, and Hogwarts

**A/N Hey sorry I was planing on updating Monday but I was so tired and Tuesday I was reading the ninth Sisters Grimm (really good by the way) and on Wednesday I was swimming and Thursday I was at Pottery and Friday I was at the beach. So anyway here is Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any Characters JK does**

Chapter 3 The Train, Quidditch, and Hogwarts

I woke up at the sound of the compartment door slamming shut. I looked up to see two red headed kids, one girl and one boy.

"Hey Fred and Roxanne," said a boy with black hair sitting across from me in the compartment. He sat next to a girl with beautiful long red hair who was reading a book.

"Yo Al what up?" said Fred. I believe they haven't noticed that I was awake.

"Nothing much," replied the black haired boy whose name I presume is Al. Fred and Roxanne then left. Al then went on to talk about stuff to the other red headed girl that I didn't care to pay attention to until he noticed I was awake and asked me "What is your quidditch team?"

"The Chudley Cannons," I replied. Al then stared at me and began laughing.

"So, what is your name Cannon fan?" he asked.

"Scorpius but I go by Scor," I said. Al laughed so hard he started snorting.

"Scorpius that's worse than Albus Severus," he said. Just then the long red headed girl looked up excitedly.

"Your Scorpius Malfoy!" She said "I'm Rose Weasley but that's not important right now." I rolled my eyes at how me being a Malfoy not important. "What is important is you support the Cannons! I love the Chudley Cannons!" Rose said.

"Cool I have never found another fan," I said. "So Al what team do you support?"

"The Holyhead Harpies. My mom played on them," Al proclaimed.

"The Harpies eh? The Cannons could beat them easily!" I said. Al and I then started arguing over who was the better team and then about whether we wanted to try out for Quidditch at Hogwarts. Then we got on the subject about houses.

"I don't want to be in Slytherin but James keeps telling me that I am going to be in it," Al said as Rose kicked him in the shins.

"Oh I am not offended," I said quickly. "I don't want to be in Slytherin either. I don't know what house I am going to be in."

"Well, I want to be in Gryffindor, but I really don't know what house I'm going to end up in," said Al.

"My dad said I had to be in Gryffindor. However, I believe he was joking," said Rose. "Hey we are almost there you guys should get into your robes." she said as she left.

"Ok," said Al.

:) :) :) :) :) :) :)

Rose, Al and I got off the train and headed for the lake.

"First years over here" boomed a giant man.

"Hello Hagrid," said Rose politely.

" 'ello Rose and Al. This way to the boats, and remember that yer com'n to my hut on Friday next week," said Hagrid. The three of us got on a boat with another boy. He was chubby with brown hair and many freckles.

"Hi," said the cubby boy. "I'm Randy Warren."

"Hi Randy I'm Scor," I said as I shook his hand. We then got a look at Hogwarts. It was a huge castle, and was so beautiful I cannot describe it in words. Then we floated up to the school.

"Hello I am Professor Longbottom. Follow me this way to be sorted," said Professor Longbottom. We walked into a small room on the side of a giant hall which I presume is the Great Hall.

"Are you excited for the sorting?" asked Randy.

"Yes what house do you think you will be in?" I said.

"I don't know I'm muggle born so I have no family to know what I will be in," replied Randy.

"We are going to begin the ceremony now," said Professor Longbottom as he walked in. We all then walked into the Great Hall.

**A/N So here is Chapter 3! The Sorting is next and I want you to review. Seriously if you don't review Bob the most evil person in the world (besides Voldemort) will destroy you if you don't review! So please review I'm begging you!**

**Bob: Yes review or I will smash you into oblivion.**

**:) :) :)Gilli**


	4. The Sorting

**A/N So, now for the Sorting and Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other Characters JK does.**

Chapter 4 The Sorting

The hall was huge and the ceiling looked like the night sky.

"So how are we sorted?" asked Randy.

"Oh you'll see," I said as Professor Longbottom took out an old hat. The hat then began to sing.

_I may be old and brown_

_ with a great big patch_

_ I may not be a golden crown_

_ but I'm a big old catch_

_ Sit down on this stool_

_ so I may read your mind_

_ just relax don't be a fool_

_ I know all of your kind_

_ You might belong in Gryffindor_

_ where they are brave at heart_

_ Maybe even Hufflepuff_

_ loyal, just, and right_

_ Or the smartest, Ravenclaw!_

_ wit beyond them all_

_ Last now Slytherin _

_ those cunning snakes they are_

_ don't be afraid just put me on_

_ I'll find where you belong_

"So we have to put on a hat?" asked Randy.

"Yes and it decides which house you go in," I said. Professor Longbottom then started calling names.

"Abenne, Rachel." A small brown haired girl walked up to the stool and put the hat on. A few seconds later.

"RAVENCLAW!" shouted the hat as the Ravenclaw table burst into cheers.

"Albert, Ben," said Professor Longbottom. A large cubby boy walked up to the stool.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Ben walked to the cheering Hufflepuff table. This went on till the first Gryffindor was sorted.

"Hastings, Aiden." A tall dark brown haired boy walked up to the stool cooly.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table burst into the loudest cheers.

"Jones, Justin." A sandy blond haired kid with icy cold blue eyes walked up to the stool. A few seconds later and the hat shouted

"SLYTHERIN!" More names were called until.

"Malfoy, Scorpius," Professor Longbottom said. Then hall then irrupted into whispers. I walked up and sat on the school.

"So a Malfoy I know where to put you," whisper the hat in my ear. It was about to say something and then. "Wait, you don't belong in Slytherin. You defiantly don't belong in Hufflepuff either," The hat said with an old and sly voice. "Your smart perhaps Ravenclaw? No that won't be right for you. I know where to put you, GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted the last part out into the hall.

I then noticed the Slytherin table was staring at me. The whispers grew louder.

"A Malfoy in Gryffindor?"

"He should be in Slytherin." As the whispers grew louder I walked to the Gryffindor table. No one was cheering for me. All of a sudden the two red headed people I recognized as Fred and Roxanne stood up a began cheering for me. Soon after the entire Gryffindor table was cheering for me as I sat down.

"Hi I'm Fred," said Fred as he introduced himself.

"And I'm Roxanne," said a girl form of Fred, or Roxanne.

"Hi I'm Scorpius but I go by Scor," I said shaking their hands. I then turned my attention back to the sorting. Al was about to be called.

"Potter, Albus Severus," called professor Longbottom. Al walked up to the stool and shakily put on the hat. After only one second it shouted

"GRYFFINDOR!" Al smiled and ran to the shouting and cheering Gryffindor table.

"So Scor in Gryffindor I see," said Al with a smile.

"Why yes," I said. "Not in Slytherin I see." Al stuck out his tongue at me.

"Come on lets watch the sorting," said Al. We watched kids get sorted until we reached the W's.

"Warren, Randy." The chubby boy ran up to the three legged stool. He sat there for at least five minutes until the hat shouted

"GRYFFINDOR!" Al and I cheered with the rest of the large table.

"He was on the stool a long time," I said to Al.

"Not nearly as long as you were," Al responded as he congratulated Randy. Was I really sitting there that long? Seemed only seconds to me. We hushed down as the next person was called.

"Weasley, Rose." The beautiful red head walked up to the stool and put on the old hat. Moments later the hat shouted

"GRYFFINDOR!" Rose then ran down to the table Al and I were setting at.

"YA ROSE!" shouted Al into my ear.

"Really! That hurt Al," I grumbled.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly. Rose had now joined us.

"That wan't that bad. Oh and congrats on making Gryffindor Scor," Rose said with a smile. Finally after a few minutes the last person was called.

"Zimmerman, Austin." A boy with brown spiky hair walked up.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat shouted. Austin walked to the Hufflepuff table. As he walked Professor Longbottom removed the stool and hat as an old lady with her hair tightly in a bun began speaking.

"Hello and welcome to Hogwarts first year, and to the others welcome back. I am headmistress McGonagall **(A/N Tell me if I spelled that right)**. Please enjoy the feast." She put up her hands and food appeared on the tables.

"This looks so delicious," exclaimed Al as he looked at all the food.

"I agree with you," I said. Al and I loaded our plates and until we felt like we were going to burst. After dessert McGonagall stood up again.

"Yes I hoped you all enjoyed the feast. Some rules are the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to ALL students. First years cannot own a broom or try out for their Quidditch team unless approved by a staff member. Now the prefects will take you to your dormitories. Good night," she said.

A tall blond haired girl stood up and said "First years this way!"

"Hey that's Victorie our cousin," exclaimed Rose. We fallowed Victorie to a portrait of a fat lady.

"Flubberworm," said Victorie as the fat lady swun open revealing a cozy room with couches and a fire place. "The girls are up stairs on your right. The boys on your left. Al and I quickly said good night to Rose and headed to our dorm. Our trunks were placed at the foot of our beds.

"Well good night Scor," said Al as he climbed into the four post bed.

"G'night," I said as I climbed into bed. Tomorrow we start our classes.

**A/N That is Chapter 4. Now I will not update until I get a new review from someone who hasn't reviewed yet. Also if you recognized any names there people that I know so I might know you!**

**:) :) :)Gilli**


	5. Author's Note

**Hey I got my computer taken away that is why I am not updating. I don't know how long it will be gone for but this has been the only chance to be able to tell you guys because I've had it taken away for a few days now. So I am updating from my iPad but I don't have the chapter on it sorry.**

**:) :) :)Gilli**


	6. Breakfast

**A/N I am so sorry for not updating in a while as you know I had my computer taken away and just got it back. Thank you ****Messer Padfoot, lilirox187, and forestclaw27 for reviewing you guys made my day.**

**NOW A VERY INPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM! THANK YOU PLEASE READ IT!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other Characters JK does.**

Chapter 5 Breakfast

I woke up to a pair of bright green eyes staring at me. "Al must you wake me up so early," I croaked. Al just grinned at this comment.

"It's not that early and you don't want to miss breakfast do you? Everyones already there," Al replied as he shoved me out of bed and on to the floor.

"Alright I'll meet you in the common room." I got off the floor as Al left the room. Really! Couldn't he find a better way to wake me than shoving me off the bed. I walked to the corner where I had thrown my robes the night before. I picked them up and pulled them on. After, I slipped on my Gryffindor tie and headed down.

"Come on Scor your taking forever," said an annoyed Al. He was sitting in the red arm chair near the door fiddling with his robes.

"I'm right here. No need to get all worried," I said as I walked in. Al and I then headed to the Great Hall to have breakfast. It _only_ took us fifteen minutes because of the moving stairs and the big school. Inside was mayhem as the heads of houses were passing out schedules.

"There you two are. I was looking for you. I have your schedules," said Rose from the Gryffindor table. Al and I walked over to the long brown table. Many people were already eating.

"Thanks Rose," I said as I grabbed my schedule from her and sat down.

"Uh double Defense Against the Dark Art with the Slytherins," Al groaned as he looked at his schedule.

"Don't worry Al we have Friday after noons off," I said trying to cheer him up as he sat down next to me.

"Oh that reminds me. Hagrid invited us to tea this Friday," said Rose "You can come with us Scor." I felt grateful for her inviting me to tea but I didn't even know Hagrid. All I know about him is what he looks like because I saw him before the boats and that he taught Care of Magical Creatures.

"It doesn't matter if you don't know him Scor. You can meet him," said Al as if he read my mind. Wow! Creepy thought! Pushing that out of my mind.

"Ok I would love to come," I said as my stomach growled. I looked at the food. There was pancakes my favorite! Al and I began wolfing down food at lightning speed.

"What do we have first?" said an Al with food in his mouth.

"We have Transfiguration," said Rose looking at the piece of paper carefully.

"With who as the teacher?" I asked curious as I grabbed my ninth pancake. What? I was hungry.

"Professor Wooten," she said. Just then an older looking version of Al that had just walked in said

"Oh be carful I heard she is really strict and expects us to learn stuff," he looked over to Fred and Roxanne "Hey Fred! Roxy! Isn't Wooten strict?" Fred and Roxanne walked over.

"I couldn't agree more James," said Fred with a grin on his face.

"Yeah she makes us actually learn!" said Roxanne with a disgusted look on her face.

"Get lost James," said Al to James.

"Well well well looks like little Ali is angry," smirked James. He then noticed me and said "So whose the Blondie?"

"Oh my name is-" I began saying but James cut me off.

"I know who you are you little snake. Your that Malfoy. Just 'cause you got sorted into Gryffindor doesn't mean I have to like you. Stay away from Al and Rose."

"Beat it James now!" yelled a crimson Rose. The dark haired boy smiled, got up and left.

"Sorry Scor James is my older brother and hates all Malfoys," said Al clearly embarrassed by his brother's behavior. I was angry that people would hate me because of the fact that I was a Malfoy. Can't people realize I'm not my dad? And that my dad had been good at the end?

Rose than snapped me out of my angry trance. "Scor, Al we have to go to class or we will be late."

"What? Oh yeah right lets go," I said. We got up and walked to Transfiguration quickly.

**A/N Now I realize I made James mean but he is going to become nice later and I'm sorry for the shortness. Now VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ! Ok I hope I got your attention by that. The important thing is A REVIEW CONTEST. You must answer the question correctly and you get to make up your very own OC that I will put into my story. However you cannot make up any more first year Gryffindor boys. Other than that they can be male, female in a relation ship with whoever (except Scor, Al, Rose, or Aiden), in whatever grade, good, evil, and personality. Now for the question: 3(x + 15) – 2 = 25. What is X? Anyone who gets the answer correct can make an OC Thank you.**

**Gilli :) :) :)**


	7. Classes

**A/N As you may have noticed I changed my name because I am trying to keep all my account names the same so I changed this on to my usual name I use. And I didn't update in a while sorry! The reason is at the bottom.**

Chapter 6 Classes

It took us awhile to find Transfiguration. We hit three dead ends and the stairs changed on us twice. What a fun way to start school right? When we reached there we were almost late and the only seats left were in the front of the class. We moved to the front and took our seats. The bell then rang meaning that class had started. **(A/N Are there bells in British schools? I don't know I am from America) **

A tall tanned women walked in the class. "Hello class I am Professor Wooten your transfiguration teacher. Transfiguration is not an easy subject," As Wooten talked I tried to figure out which nationality she was because she had a strange accent.

She had long dark hair and brown eyes. Her skin was slightly dark and her accent felt American but not the same. I realized she must have been Native American the people who colonized the Americans first.

"Mr. Potter? Are you paying attention?" Wooten said as she looked at Al. Al had just been daydreaming out the window on the left side of the classroom.

"Yes Professor Wooten. I am paying attention," Al replied quickly.

"Very well Mr. Potter I will be watching you," Wooten said doing that eye watching thing move. She then went on to explaining how complex Transfiguration is and its importance. The bell rang and Wooten shouted the homework out as we walked out of the classroom.

"One paragraph on why Transfiguration is important."

Rose, Al, and I then walked to Defense Against the Dark Arts or DADA for short. We got there and noticed there were bean bags instead of desks. The three of us sat in the back. Students of Gryffindor and Slytherin filed into the class with shocked looks on their faces.

"Hey Al why is there bean bags?" I asked.

"No idea Scor, Rose?" Al replied.

"I think it is a new teacher or something," said Rose with a confused look on her face. Just as she said that a short women with light brown hair to her waist walked in. She was wearing glasses and looked like a hippie.

"Hello welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts Class. I am Professor Clements. Now I realize there has been some tension between these two houses but I hope you all become friends with each other," she said her voice so high and as if she was talking to five year olds. I looked around the class and looked at the Slytherins and they seemed as confused as the Gryffindors. All except one boy, I remember him from the sorting, Justin Jones with his icy blue eyes. He looked with disgust at Clements as if it were a crime to become friends with Gryffindors.

"Now lets begin with learning everyone's name," said Clements as she stood up with a creepy smile. Class was the most awkward class I had ever had. A few of the Slytherins were actually nice and also creeped out by the teacher but nice all the same. The bell rang and she yelled "No homework for now just learn everyone's name!" as we ran out the door.

Rose, Al and I had a 15 minute break right now and were talking.

"So opinions on Clements and Wooten?" asked Al as we sat down on a planter box in a garden outside.

"I like Wooten she seems a good teacher but I can already tell we are going to have a lot of homework. However Clements I think is interesting," said Rose in a very conclusive voice. I kind of agreed with her.

"Well I think Clements is crazy. Thinking she can get Slytherins and Gryffindors to get along," said Al. "Wooten seems strict. I don't like her."

"Well thats because she caught you day dreaming," I said as Rose began laughing.

"What's so funny Weasley." said a voice behind me. I turned around and saw Justin Jones with a smirk on his freckly face. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you'd have a sense of humor unlike your mother," he said making Rose blush down to the roots of her hair. "And Malfoy what is daddy going to say when he finds out his son is in Gryffindor."

"My father doesn't care what house I'm in," I said trying to keep my anger down. Rose was failing at it. Her face was red with anger and her fists balled.

"That's like saying he was never a death eater! Which he was!" Justin said with a proud look on his face after that insult.

"GO AWAY JUSTIN!" yelled Rose finally losing her temper. Al and I held her back before she could punch him. The bell rang as we dragged her to our next class, Potions.

**A/N So sorry for the long update time. School started and I had so much homework. Christmas break starts in a week so expect more updates. The winners of my contest that get OC's are ****DomoLover, Kellzers****, ****TeeHee, and lilirox187. I would also like to thank forestclaw27, ladybug28, and Me for reviewing. And if anyone can explain to me how a british school works I will be very happy.**

**Gilli :) :) :)**


	8. Classes Part 2

**A/N I would like to thank lilirox187 for reviewing and this chapter is dedicated to her.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other Characters JK does. And Kat belongs to lilirox187.**

Chapter 7 Classes Part 2

Al and I dragged Rose into Herbology with as Al was explaining on the way was taught by their fake uncle, Neville Longbottom. The same man who lead us into the feast and sorting ceremony.

"Al and Scor let me go this instance so I can shove my wand down that boy's throat!" said Rose as we arrived at a greenhouse.

"Now now Rosie Posie, I suggest you be quiet so you don't get in trouble," said Al as we walked in.

"Fine. Just let go of me," Rose said with a stern look on her face.

"Okay," I said. I let go and looked around the room. It was light out with a greenish color to it. There was a long table surrounded by stools and at the front of the classroom stood Longbottom himself with a smile on his face.

"Welcome to first year Herbology. Please have a seat anywhere," said Longbottom. Rose, Al and I found a seat next to Randy and said hello to him.

"Hey Randy," said Al as he plopped down on the stool next to Randy. Rose sat on the other side of him and I sat next to Al.

"Hey Al, Rose, Scor what do you think of Hogwarts so far?"

"Oh it's wonderful I love it so much," said Rose with a dreamy look on her face. Longbottom called the class to attention.

"Alright class let me just take roll," he said. He began calling names and everyone said here until he got to one particular name.

"Katherine Daniels" he called. No answer. "Does anyone know what house she is in?" he asked the students. A Slytherin girl raised her hand. "Yes you," pointing kindly to the girl for her to say her name.

"Um Kimberly Professor, and she's in my house and she was here today she must have gotten lost or something," she said in a quiet voice.

"Well I don't know where Miss Daniels is but she is late-"

"Wait! I'm right here!" In came running a tall stick like girl with light brown hair up in a ponytail. She had pale blue eyes and freckles across the bridge of her nose. She was holding a book bag with Iguanas on it. "Sorry Professor I got a little lost and you must know how hard it is to find the greenhouse and how annoying those stairs are. I am I right?"

"Sit down Katherine I'm not marking you late it is your first day and everything,"

"Um Sir I go by Kat, if that is okay?" She said sitting down on the stool next to me.

"It is fine Kat," and the lesson began. We simply learned about the procedures of the greenhouse. Kat and I started talking as Randy, Rose and Al were talking as well.

"So what's your name Rihanna?" she asked as we began reading some rules Longbottom handed us.

"Scor," I said a little annoyed by the nickname.

"Cool Rihanna. I'm Kat," she said with a smirk on her face. I can see why she is in Slytherin. I tried to start a conversation about other stuff than our names.

"So you have a book bag with an Iguana on it. What's that about?" I asked. The moment I asked her I knew is was a mistake. Her eyes lit up at the mention of Iguanas.

"Oh I love Iguanas. They're so awesome! Did you know that they can stay underwater for 28 minutes, and that they can drop 40 feet from a tree onto solid ground without getting hurt? How cool is that!" she said yelling. Everyone in the class looked at her. I turned to join Rose, Al and Randy's conversation.

"I think she is nuts, Clements. I mean bean bags, bean bags!" said Randy talking to Al and Rose.

"The bean bags it why you think she is weird not the fact that we have to be friends with Slytherin," said Al with a shocked look on his face.

"I think she is just plain crazy," I said agreeing with both Al and Randy. Rose was just reading the rules Longbottom gave us.

"I think she is weird but only for bean bags," said Kat behind me.

"Yes I agree. Finally someone who sees my way," said Randy looking happy Kat was agreeing with him.

"Now if she just added some Iguanas to her classroom and took away the bean bags everything would be perfect," she said with a dreamy look on her face about Iguanas. She for sure had a strange obsession with Iguanas.

"Okay," said Randy looking at her weirdly.

The lesson continued on until I knew all of the rules of the greenhouse and could recite them in my sleep. The bell rang and we walked out of the classroom and headed off to the dungeons for potions.

As we left the classroom I said goodbye to Kat, "See ya Kat."

"Bye Rihanna," she said smiling walking off with her friend Kimberly

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Potions was taught by a young Spanish man. His name was Sol Burks and he made Potions fun somehow. We just learned the rules, made sure we had supplies and got to know each other but is was really fun. Burks is going to be a cool teacher. I can tell. The bell rang and it was time for lunch in the Great Hall.

I walked with Randy, Al, and Rose to the Gryffindor table.

"That was a boring class. Most of the rules were common sense!" said Rose as we sat down at the table, Randy and I across from Al and Rose.

"I know," I said, "No stabbing each other with knives. They really have to tell us that?" I asked leaving my question hanging in the air.

"What's for lunch?" asked Al as his stomach growled. Randy and I's growled along with it. I hope the lunch is good. I'm starving.

"Always thinking of food aren't you Al?" said Rose with an all knowing look on her face. They must be really close cousins. Randy picked up on it as well.

"So you guys are really close cousins then?" he asked as breaded chicken appeared on the table for us to eat.

"Ye I gus som ouw perants aw gwd fruns," Al answered already with his mouth stuffed.

"Ah I see. Interesting," I said completely understanding him. Randy seemed lost with what Al had said.

"Wow you already speak Al, Impressive," said Rose not really looking impressed but more annoyed with her cousin's behavior, "Care to translate for Randy?"

"Love to, Randy he said 'Yes I guess so, our parents are good friends' understand now?" I asked smiling at him and Rose.

"Yes thanks," he said. We ate and talked about anything that came to our minds, from Clements to Iguanas, for the rest of lunch. The bell rang to signal the end of lunch, and we gathered our things to head off to History of Magic.

**A/N Thank you for reading please review and sorry for a longish update. **

**Gilli :) :) :) **


	9. Classes Part 3 and Hagrid's

**A/N Hey guys this is a birthday present for Lilirox187 because it is her birthday Friday. I would like to thank Lilirox187, The Invisible Enchantress, and BlueMusicLove for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: JK owns Harry Potter, and Lilirox187 owns Kat and Kimberly.**

Classes Part 3 and Hagrid's

I thought History of Magic was the most boring subject in the world, the teacher also didn't help. It was taught by a ghost named Cuthbert Binns. It was said that Binns just got up one day to teach and left his body behind.

"This is so boring, they should have a class on Iguanas," I jumped as I hadn't realized Kat was sitting next to me.

"Oh hi Kat, hello Kimberly," I said to Kat and her shy friend sitting next to her.

"Hi Rihanna," Kat said as she looked at Binns and asked "Do you think he ever accidentally floated into the girls bathroom?"

"Um what?" i asked weired out for a moment.

"Oh never mind I'm going to go talk to Randy. He'll understand," she said looking fake hurt. She walked over shoved Al off his stool because he was sitting next to Randy and sat down. Al got up and sat down next to Rose, who was actually listening to Binns. Kimberly was still sitting next to me.

"How did you become friends with Kat?" I asked the shy girl.

"I don't really know, it just happened," she mumbled. I had never really taken in her appearance before. She was kind of round with freckles all across her face. She had oval glasses and big brown eyes.

"Cool," I said thinking those always end up being the best friendships. The ones you don't remember how they started and just were. Kimberly blushed and turned toward the front of the class and began taking notes. For the rest of the class we sat in silence. The bell rang and I said goodbye to Kimberly.

"Bye," I said. Kat walked up behind me and yelled,

"Bye Rihanna! I hope you were nice to Kimberly, if not I'm going to rip your lungs out and feed them to Iguanas!" My eardrum possibly could have burst. Kimberly began giggling as if she was used to this sort of thing from Kat.

"I was nice," I mumbled as I walked over to Rose, Al, and Randy. The three of them were laughing at me as I walked over. The tips of my ears began turning red. I'm a Malfoy so I can't blush, ever, I think.

"Now now Scor we have to head to Charms so get a move on," laughed Al as we walked out of the classroom. On the way out Justin Jones walked up to us,

"So little Malfoy seems to be befriending Slytherins, you're a Gryffindor. Don't mess with my house," he snarled as he left the room with other boys.

"You know some Slytherins are jerks like him, but Kat is really nice." said Al. "I guess my brother was wrong."

The four of us walked to Charms. It was difficult because the stairs kept moving and kids kept bumping into us as they were heading to their class. But after shoving, pushing and three dead ends we found the Charms classroom.

Inside were desks and a middle aged man with a slight beard. He had blue eyes and looked very relaxed and laid back. As he spoke his voice was very quiet and deep.

"Come in class so I may take roll." Everyone sat down in a desk and he began calling out names. I said here when he said mine.

"My name is Brian Baker. I will be teaching you Charms this year. Now that roll is done I want you to get to know each other better so I am going to be putting you in groups of three and you will find out about each other." He began rattling off a pairs. I was with Rachel Abenne from Ravenclaw and Rose. Al was with Randy and Aiden Hasting from our own house.

"Hello my name is Rachel," the Ravenclaw said with a smile.

"Hi I'm Scor," I said with a friendly smile. Rachel smiled back as Rose introduced her self. We talked about ourselves for awhile. I learned that Rose has five sets of Aunt and Uncles and has ten cousins. Domique, Victore, Louis, Lucy, Molly, Fred, Roxanne, James, Al, and Lily. She also has a little brother named Hugo and Teddy is practically family.

Rachel is muggle born and has an older brother, and his name is Tommy. Charms ended quickly and Baker let us out.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The week went by fast and soon it was time to go to Hagrids. Al, Rose, and I walked down after charms were we were practicing holding wands properly for Charm casting.

"Hel'ro how yer doin' today!" boomed Hagrid as we opened the door. Hagrid as Rose and Al said has aged. He has more grey hair in his beard, but he still teaches Care of Magical Creatures.

Hagrid put some tea on as Al, Rose and I sat in a round table in the small hut. An ancient dog sat in the corner on a couch.

"Oh that's just ol' Fang, I've had 'im before yer parents went her'," said Hagrid as he saw me looking. In a few minutes the tea was ready and we each got a mug. We talked with Hagrid for awhile, and he told us that Clements was a nutter and that this was her first year teaching at Hogwarts. Evidently He had met her before in a pub and thought she was a nutter then too.

When dark came upon us the three of us quickly said goodbye to Hagrid and left. On the way back we ran into James.

"Hey what did I tell you about hanging out with my cousins blondie?!' snarled James as he ran into me. Rose had to hold Al back from hitting James.

"You're a Slytherin and nothing can change it," James' eyes were like ice to me, "And you," he turned to Rose and Al, "You took him to see Hagrid, what's wrong with you can't you see he is the enemy?" James huffed and then ran angrily back to the castle while the three of us sat there in silence.

"It's okay Scor, you're not the enemy, you're my friend," said Rose comforting me. I wish I could say that James got used to me and got better over the years but I would lieing...

**A/N Hey I will not be able to update until Easter because I am giving up Fanfiction for Lent and tomorrow is Ash Wednesday. I spend way too much time on it reading at least three hours a day. I will be able to write but I will not go on the site, so I can't respond to reviews or PMs. I promise you will get either 2 chapters Easter or one long chapter. Happy Birthday Lili!**

**Gilli :) :) :)**


	10. Back in the Forest

**A/N Lent is over and I am back to Fanfiction! This chapter wouldn't be this amazing if it weren't for my incredible friends, Lilirox187 and gmspercabethfan (I think that is what it is). They helped me proof read and give detail to this. I am sorry because I had this ready on Easter I just was so lazy to update.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

Back in the Forest

I leaped over a rotting stump as a spider behind me smashed through the bushes and small trees. I looked behind and saw the snarling hairy beast. Its eight beady black eyes were filled with hunger. I took that as my cue to run faster, but unfortunately, my foot got caught in a branch of a particularly large bush. I tried to pry my foot out of the bush's angry grasp, but ended up collapsing onto to the ground. The spider quickly closed the distance between the two of us, and I began throwing everything on the ground around me at the beast.

"Oi!" a voice behind me yelled. I turned around and saw my best friend Al with a branch held threateningly above his head. "That's my best mate you're messing with!" Al began hitting the spider with the branch. The situation would have made me laugh if not for the spider about to kill me. It squealed loudly, turned around, and darted away.

"Thanks Al," I said breathing heavily as my life flashed before my eyes.

"Come on lets go before other's find us," said Al, helping me up from the ground. I stood up, my head still spinning, and Al steadied me. He began tugging me along to a hollowed out tree near a fire. Al and I climbed out of view from the forest. Voices began to reach our ears, coming from the warm hearth.

"Where are they?" growled a low, masculine voice.

"I don't know!" cried a girl's voice. Wait, I knew that voice anywhere. Rose! I could tell that Al knew it was her as well. I refrained from running to Rose's side. Al seemed to notice what I wanted to do.

"Don't, right now we need to get help," said Al quietly so the man wouldn't hear us. "We can't defeat him alone."

"Okay who will we go get?" I said understanding what he was saying.

"Um I don't know, James?" said Al looking out of the trunk to see if the coast was clear.

"I don't know. James doesn't like me. He might just blame me for what happened," I said uncertainly as we ran out of the trunk and behind yet another bush.

"No, James may not like you but he isn't an idiot," exclaimed Al as he stood up to look for spiders. I stood up with him and caught a glimpse of the stranger and Rose. Only it wasn't a stranger. I knew him.

I heard a squeal and had to look away as Al had found a spider. The black hairy beast was behind me about twenty yards, if I were to guess. It's strong limbs struggled to run on the mossy floor of the Forest. Al was already ten yards ahead of me and sprinting to the castle. The warm glow of a Hogwarts made me feel safe even though I probably should start running for my life.

That is also exactly what I did because the spider got traction on the slippery moss and came after me.

"Al! Run spider behind us!" I yelled as I shot out like lightning chasing after Al.

"I know!" Al yelled behind him as I began catching up, "Why do you think I'm running?!"

"Don't get sassy with me at a time like this!" I said through my grinding teeth.

"Oh I can get sassy when I want too!" said Al as I caught up to him.

"You have been hanging out with Kat way too much!" I yelled back at him.

"Oh really! You want to have this conversation now?" Al turned to me as we ran.

"I think-" Suddenly a loud snarl sounded behind us as the spider had caught up, "we should run faster!"

"Good idea! I can see Hagrid's hut!" said Al as we rounded a corner around a tree. The spider slipped on the moss giving us time to run out of the forest. We ran to Hagrid's hut and slammed our fists on the door.

"What are yer doin' 'ere?" asked Hagrid as he opened the door. Al and I ran in the moment the door opened.

"We saw," I said catching my breath, "We saw..."

"Him," Al finished for me, "and he has Rose."

Before I get into details about who he is I'll need to explain how this started. You know how school started and how we became friends, but what you don't know is we had a fight. It all started at the beginning of our fifth year... DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNN!

**A/N Now I go forward to fifth year where everything is different. Once again sorry I took so long to update. Please Review it would mean the world to me. Even if it is just hi.**

**Gilli :) :) :)**


End file.
